Harry Potter and the Heir of Light and Darkness
by Cami of Queenscove
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP!!!!! WOO-HOO!!!!!!! Thank goddess. That took so long, thanks to an unfortunate case of writers block. Please R&R!!!!!
1. The Book of Revelations

Harry Potter and the Heir of Light and Darkness - Chapter One - The Book of Revelations  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. I own the servant and whoMever I decide to add later. (take that, grammar check!) I hate writing these things.  
  
  
  
A strike of light bolted in the distance and illuminated the black sky. The rain thundered down upon the servant; it was swallowed up by it. The rain poured onto its face, dripping down wildly, unable to stop, unable to be controlled. It let itself be drowned in the downpour. The storm was an outward manifestation of its own mind; always raging; always drowning. But in the end, it stopped. It always stopped. And that was when it lost all control.  
  
The servant raised a hand to its face. So much pain had been inflicted by this hand. So much pain.  
  
Darkness. I use to be so afraid of it. But no more. Now that I have his power-  
  
The servant disappeared and reappeared in a room of grandeur. Red drapes hung down from the ceiling, separating the strong from the weak. A broad staircase rolled upward towards the servant's master.  
  
This will all be mine.  
  
"Do you know the plan?" a voice hissed, interrupting the servant's thoughts.  
  
"Of course I know the plan," the servant replied in an irritated manner. "Did you think I would just forget it overnight?" it replied snidely.  
  
"Quiet, you fool. I am growing tired of this. You grow to be a bore to me. Do you take me an idiot? Without me, you would be nothing. Without me, you would have no purpose, not niche in life. I *made* you," the master retorted. The servant rolled its eyes.  
  
"Come now, master. Do not take me for a fool. You think that by degrading me you will make me more of a pathetic slave for you than I already am. But I will not be put down." The servant narrowed its eyes dangerously at the master. "By anyone," it added menacingly.  
  
The master dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Not that it matters. Remember though, you hold the most important part in my plan. You are the one that has to perform the most important part of the ritual. You, and no one else. *I* most certainly can't."  
  
The servant's mouth twitched playfully, and rode itself into a small smile. "What? Are you are actually admitting that I can do something better than you? Well, this is a first," it said, raising an eyebrow tortuously.  
  
The master sighed in an almost sad manner. "These games we play will soon come to an end, I fear. The coming of a new dawn is approaching, and I will most certainly be there to experience it. You, however," he paused for a second and curved his lips into a grotesque smile. "Well, we'll just have to see."  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid! Save me!" the servant said monotonously. It snorted loudly and made its way up the jumble of stairs. "Tell me master, why must these games between us end? It's not as if they're-" the servant paused, thinking for the right word. "Dangerous." it said as it reached its master's throne. The master narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
"I'm afraid you must go now. Nightfall is approaching, and you must be ready for it. You can stand the pain, I'm sure," he said menacingly.  
  
"I wouldn't be here if I couldn't, now would I?" the servant chuckled. "Oh, but you're right. The time is fast approaching, and my part has not yet begun. The fall of light into darkness will occur soon, and how I will enjoy seeing it." The servant grinned evilly at the master. "And I will be there to see it. I promise," it said as it disappeared.  
  
A shadow that was hiding in the darkness timidly approached the master. "Master, I, ah-"  
  
"Quiet, Wormtail!" the master's voice boomed throughout the halls and shook the palace. His anger subdued, however, and his blazing eyes returned to normal, only to be replaced with apparent annoyance. "What is it?"  
  
"Master, do you really think your - servant - can be trusted? As you can recall -" Wormtail stopped short as his master raised his wand to the air.  
  
"M-Master?"  
  
"Crucio," the master's voice resonated cruelly through Wormtail's heart, as he was stabbed by white hot needles of pain, and fell to the floor. However, the master was, in fact, bored. "Do you question my judgment, Wormtail?" The master sounded amused by his servant's pain.  
  
Wormtail managed to barely shake his head before his master released him of the unforgivable curse. "That's what I thought. But in any case, you should keep an eye out. Even Dumbledore knows, I've had my share of trouble with that one."  
  
"Yes, Master. Your bidding be done, Lord," Wormtail said as she stumbled down the stairs. He had almost reached the base when his master called him.  
  
"Oh, and Wormtail? Do be careful. Or I'm afraid you'll end up in more trouble than you had anticipated." The master's smooth voice ruptured his heart as Wormtail nodded and slowly trudged out of the chamber.  
  
"Ah yes," the Master said to himself. "You will soon be mine, Harry Potter. Whether you like it or not." He turned to the stand next to his chair and opened a book laced with blood. His bony finger scaled the ancient words on the page. "Book of Revelations, bring back my power! Laheros Sumas Teni!" A brilliant, black aura enveloped the master, and he laughed.  
  
Somewhere, Harry Potter awoke with a burning feeling in his forehead. He dismissed it, and went back to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
((A/N: That was chapter 1 revised. I know I didn't do too much to it, but oh wellz. I like it, so too bad if u don't.))  
  
Kaori Knight 


	2. Rescue from the Dursleys

Harry Potter and the Heir of Light and Darkness - Chapter 2 - Rescue from the Dursleys  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. I own the servant and whomever I decide to add later. I hate writing these things.  
  
  
  
"How are things going, my servant?" the master asked it. His voice slithered as he spoke, like a serpant. The servant never admitted it was afraid of its master. It always put on a braze face. But inside, it was just as fearful and scared as the rest of his pitiful death eaters.  
  
"I have infiltrated the enemy's sanctuary. Things will be resolved by the end of the year. You will have your power, and I will have the name of the heir of Voldemort," the servant hissed back.  
  
*Good,* the master thought. *Very good. Everything is going in accordance to plan.*  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
A ring echoed through the Dursley residence, followed by an angry Vernon Dursley grumbling as he got up to answer it. He trudged over to the door, and sleepily opened it up to see a large burley man, possibly in his forties, crushing his front porch. "'Ello! Is 'Arry here?" That was when Vernon fainted.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"Oh, honey, are you alright?" Vernon Dursley's wife, Petunia, asked him as he woke up. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him.  
  
"Where? Where is that son of a -"  
  
"Vernon! Not in front of Dudley-kins!" his wife reprimanded him as he turned to see his son and that worthless nephew of his standing to the left of him. And to the right of him.  
  
"You," Vernon said as he shot up off the couch. "Just what do you think you're doing here? After you did that to Dudley? And you!" he said as he pointed accusingly at Harry. "How-How dare you! How could you bring your - your kind into this house! After all I've done for you!" He spat as he said the words.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, really, I didn't know Hagrid would-"  
  
"SILENCE!" the entire house shook with Vernon's shrieks. Hagrid made a move towards Vernon and took out his umbrella. Fear seized the Dursleys, as they remembered what the giant that had done the last time they had seen him. Dudley grabbed his behind appreciatively.  
  
"Mum, Dad, don't let him get me!" Dudley screeched as he ran behind his father.  
  
Hagrid sighed deeply as he took out a roll of parchment. "Alright 'Arry, I'm supposed ter take 'yeh to Ron's house ter spend the rest of the summer holidays."  
  
"Really, Hagrid?" Harry said with more than appreciation in his eyes. "That would be wonderful!" Hagrid smiled and nudged the boy lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"There yeh are, 'Arry. Now, I have your list fer all the things yeh'll need fer school on this paper 'ere." Hagrid held out the parchment he had been holding and gave it to Harry. "Now, go get yeh school stuff," Hagrid said happily.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid! I'm already gone!" Harry shouted as he bolted up the stairs and stormed through the halls. The Dursleys, however, looked apprehensively at Hagrid.  
  
"So, you're taking the boy away from us, eh?" Vernon asked. "Good thing; he was beginning to wear on my nerves." Hagrid's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Say that again, Dursley," Hagrid said dangerously. He slid his umbrella so that the tip was under Vernon's neck. Vernon gulped and shook as he moved edgily away from the tip of the umbrella. "I dare you ter say that again, Dursley."  
  
"Not that he was a burden to us, or anything," Vernon breathed as he slipped out of range of the tip of the umbrella. Vernon released the air that he realized he was holding in as he asked Hagrid if he wanted to sit down. Hagrid accepted his offer, and laid his behind down on the too small couch.  
  
"Eh, Dursley, got anything teh eat?" Hagrid asked as he made himself comfortable. Vernon shot the look of death at Dudley as he motioned him towards the kitchen. Dudley got the picture and willingly obeyed.  
  
"Oh, sure, Mr. -" Vernon looked at him for help.  
  
"Hagrid. Reubis Hagrid," Hagrid said, getting the clue.  
  
"Well, Mr. Hagrid, make yourself at home," Vernon said as he switched feet nervously. "Harry! HARRY!" Vernon yelled up to his nephew. "Never punctual, the little tyke," Vernon replied nervously as he screamed again. "HARRY!"  
  
"Dad, I got the food," Dudley held his arms up, all full of delicious sweets and assorted cold cuts. Hagrid's eyes lit up as he jumped off the couch, resulting in its destruction. The couch capsized, and folded inwards in a triangular shape.  
  
"Oh, well, ah, sorry 'bout that," Hagrid said timidly. "Didn't mean teh," he said as he stared at the now unusable couch.  
  
"Of course you didn't, now why don't you help yourself to some of those treats, eh?" Vernon said, holding up the food to Hagrid. Hagrid shrugged nonchalantly, and helped himself to some of the candies Dudley had brought from the kitchen.  
  
"Not bad," he said, chewing them. "Wizard treats are much-" He froze when he saw the Dursley's expressions. Shock and fury lined their faces, especially Vernon's. Hagrid opened his mouth to ask what he did, but at that second, Harry came bouncing down the stairs with the majority of his things under his arms. Hagrid, the looks of shock forgotten, smiled at Harry and bounced towards the stairs to help him. "Here, Harry, let me give 'yeh a hand," Hagrid said as he took some of his bags out from under the boy's arms. He stopped to study the boy for the first time since the end of the year. A boy of fifteen now, and had grown and developed into a handsome and mature young man. He hadn't lost that boyish feature he always wore on his face, but a look of maturity now graced his tiered eyes. His jet-black hair unruly ran across his forehead, and his green eyes sparkled with the light from the nearby window.  
  
"Hagrid, I just have a few more things to get, can you help me with them?" Harry asked plainly.  
  
"Sure, Harry," Hagrid replied as he jumbled up the stairs heavily, following Harry's lead. After they had gotten Hedwigs cage, and Harry's suitcase full of clothes, they came downstairs to see the house deserted, with nothing left except for the pet lizard Dudley had so fittingly tortured when he got it for spring break. Harry looked sympathetically at the lizard, took it out of its cage, and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"Deh yeh think yeh should do that?" Hagrid asked Harry, with a tone of concern in his voice. "Yer family won't like it."  
  
Harry scoffed at the remark. "Family? Hah! If they're my family, then I'm the king of Sheba!" Hagrid laughed at the response, and nodded at Harry.  
  
"All right. But if you come home next summer, and they give you a beating-"  
  
"I'll just tell them Sirus will come to turn then into little piggies," Harry said jokingly. Hagrid chuckled as they bounded towards the door.  
  
"C'mon, Harry. We have a long way ter go," Hagrid said.  
  
"But how are we getting to Ron's place?" Harry asked as they exited the Dursley residence. Hagrid pointed to a shiny car sitting in the driveway.  
  
"That is how we're getting there," Hagrid said proudly as he gazed upon the 46' thunderbird that was resting peacefully. Suddenly, a light flickered on and the car began to roll steadily towards Harry and Hagrid. It purred softly as Hagrid went up to it and petted it.  
  
"Now that's what I call a car," Harry breathed.  
  
"Alright Harry, in yeh go," Hagrid said sternly as he himself, somehow, climbed in. Harry looked at the car for one final time before jumping in. Hagrid didn't even turn a key. He simply patted the dashboard, and off the car went. Off into the street, and, not coming to much of a shock to Harry, into the air. The ride to Ron's place was for the most part, uneventful; Hagrid played music from "The Banshees," a famous wizard group. They talked a bit on how Harry's summer went, and how the Dursleys were treating him. Hagrid swore that the next time he saw them, he would turn them all into goats. When they finally arrived at the Burrow, Ron came out to meet Harry in a joyous hug.  
  
"Harry! It's so good to see you! Come on inside, I want to show you something!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the house. Hagrid stayed outside and waited for Mr. Weasley to come to talk to him.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid," Arthur Weasley said as he apparated behind Hagrid. Hagrid spun around, and saw that no trouble would pass his lips today.  
  
"'Ello, Arthur. How've yeh been?" Hagrid asked jovially.  
  
"All right. But I do say, all this business at the Ministry is giving me a headache."  
  
"I know, Arthur. But it'll get better. Soon, this'll all be over," Hagrid said appreciatively as his patted Arthur on the shoulder.  
  
"I hope so, Hagrid. I'll take good care of Harry," Arthur replied.  
  
"I know yeh will," Hagrid said as he headed towards the car.  
  
"Wait! Don't you want some tea or something?" Arthur called out to him.  
  
"No. Dumblebore has a job he needs me to do. Top secret stuff. Yeh know the rest," Hagrid said as he jumped into the car.  
  
"Good luck, then! And try not to get yourself killed!" Arthur yelled up to him as he took off into the air.  
  
"I won't!" Hagrid cried as he flew away into the horizon.  
  
"Take care," Arthur whispered.  
  
  
  
*That's it 4 the second chapter. I know I spelt some of the names and stuff wrong, I think, but I didn't have the book with me when I was writing it. Sorry bout that. Next chapter is soon to come. Please R&R! 


	3. New Friends and Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. J.K. Rowling owns all of it. You already knew that though, didn't you?  
  
Harry Potter and the Heir of Light and Darkness - Chapter 3 - New Faces and Friends  
  
"So Harry, how was your summer?" Ron asked Harry excitedly as the friends made their way into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual. Harry, do this, Harry, do that. It's just a repeating cycle with those three." Harry sighed sadly as he sat down to a table not yet set. Mrs. Weasly bounced in, followed by a strikingly beautiful girl Harry had never seen before.  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed as she lunged on him to give him a hug. "It's so good to see you! How have you been?" she said as released him.  
  
Harry chuckled sadly, as he said, "Let's just say, summer wasn't much fun."  
  
"Oh, well that's a shame, doll, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun now that you're here. Oh, and Kaori, come out! There's no need to be shy!" Mrs. Weasly cried as a girl with striking reddish blonde hair came bumbling out from behind Mrs. Weasley. She was a slim thing, but she had her share of muscle. She was wearing a frilly top that showed a bit of skin and donned loose-fitting sweatpants, which fit her perfectly. Her striking amethyst eyes were the things that attracted Harry the most, though.  
  
She walked up to Harry, and said timidly, "Hello. I'm Kaori Knight. Pleasure to meet you," she said sweetly as she held out her hand for Harry to take.  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure," Harry said as he took her hand without protest and gripped it firmly. When they released each other from their grasps, Kaori chuckled noticeably. Harry backed away with an incredulous look on his face. "What is it?" he asked her uncertainly.  
  
She laughed gently. "Oh, it's nothing. Just interesting really."  
  
"What is?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Forget I did anything," she said as she backed away from Harry. "I'm here as a foreign exchange student. From Romania." She raised an eyebrow mockingly, as if challenging him to say something about it.  
  
Only a smile came however, as Harry proceeded to ask her, "Why don't you have an accent?"  
  
She shrugged unconcernedly. "My parents came from England. We moved to Romania when I was ten. My accent can be turned on and off, if you would like," she said grinning slyly.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, interested now. "Well, let's hear it, then!"  
  
Ron sighed loudly, and said, "Oh god. Here we go again."  
  
Kaori, ignoring the red head, put on a clear Romanian accent as she proceeded to speak. "In Vromainia, ve vearn Latin. Ze accent is very very usevul ven ve are sveaking," she said incredulously.  
  
"O.k. then. Right," Harry said, uncertainly. "Yeah, don't do that. I can't understand a word you're saying." Kaori let out a laugh, but Ron and Mrs. Weasly only sighed.  
  
"She's been doing that all summer, just to spite us, Harry. We didn't even know she could turn the accent off until last week, when she slipped up," Ron said, taking the last cookie from the plate sitting on the counter.  
  
"Ooo, I want one too, Ronny-kins! Gimme!" Kaori said as she wrestled him to the ground.  
  
"Kay, get off!" Ron exclaimed when she pinned him to the ground. Kaori just smiled and calmly took the cookie away from him. She graciously got up off of him and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen. "And don't call me Ronny- kins!" Ron yelled after her as she shrugged her shoulders casually. Ron mumbled something incoherently under his breath, and turned to a rather surprised, but laughing, Harry.  
  
"Why does she call you Ronny-kins?" Harry asked, with a smile perpetually implanted onto his face. Ron shook his head and looked down in disgust.  
  
"Well, um, you see," he said as his voice trailed off as he glanced up at his mother, who was listening intently. "Mum? Do you mind?" Ron said as he glared up at him mother.  
  
"Oh, I see. You don't want me here, do you?" she said as more of a statement than a question. "Well, fine then, I'll leave." She stormed out of the kitchen, looking quite flustered. Ron looked at his best friend, and they both shrugged at the same time.  
  
"Oh well. So get on with it, tell me. Why does she call you Ronny-kins?" Harry asked, with genuine interest spanning across his face. Ron shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, I um, went on a shopping spree with Ginny and she started calling me that, and no, that wouldn't make much sense, would it? Damn, I'm a bad on the spot liar. Is this really important? No, I didn't think so. So let's just talk about something else, say Quiddich?" Ron looked at Harry hopefully, while Harry gave him a skeptical look. "Didn't think so. Well, over the summer, I kind of, erm, asked Hermione out via owl post. She came all the way over here just to say yes. Over the next few days, while Hermione and I well, did stuff, I kind of ignored Kaori and she became attached to Fred and George. And since they started calling me that because of Hermione, she-"  
  
"Started you calling you that," Harry finished his sentence for him. "How did Hermione take to her?" Harry asked as he headed for the door. Ron looked at Harry, puzzled.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked him.  
  
"Outside for a walk. So we can talk someplace private." He pointed towards the stairs, as a rush of scurrying occurred near the top step.  
  
"Oh. Smart," Ron said sarcastically, as he glared at the stairs. "Let's go." The two friends walked outside, and didn't say anything until they were safely out of hearing range.  
  
"So, how did Hermione take to her?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "She loved her, the few times Kay wasn't causing trouble with Fred and George. She's cool, Kay, except for the part about her calling me Ronny-kins." Ron spat as he said the vicious nickname. The two walked in silence for a while, until Harry finally spoke.  
  
"She's really, really, well-"  
  
"Hot? Yeah, I know." Harry chuckled softly.  
  
"Yeah." Again, they were silent. Harry broke the silence again. "Great body."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Ron replied. "Good thing I'm going with Herms. I might be tempted to do things if I wasn't."  
  
"She going out with Fred or George?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good." Harry smiled to himself as they rounded a corner. Ron looked at him strangely.  
  
"Harry, you aren't thinking about-" Harry gave him a look that told him to stop. Ron sighed and shook his head. Harry laughed wholeheartedly, as he scratched him head at the same time.  
  
"You've been doing a lot of sighing lately, haven't you Ronny-kins?" Harry said, edging him on. Ron gave him the look of death, just as Harry bolted towards the burrow.  
  
"Harry, don't you start with that! I have to deal with that from Fred, George, and Kay, and I will not deal with that from you!" Ron yelled as he ran after him.  
  
"Ha! I'm not the one going out with Hermione!" Harry cried, looking back as he said it. Suddenly, a tall, broad shouldered figure stepped out in front of Harry and bumped into him. Harry looked up to see a man with dark hair, almost black eyes staring down at him. He was built like a fighter, his muscles showing more than Harry would have preferred them to. Thick scars rippled down his face and body, one particular one riding right across his left eye. The man was wearing a shirt he had ripped the sleeves off of, and pants that went down to his knees. "Oh, sorry mister. Really, I am," Harry said as he backed away from the man.  
  
The man glared down ominously at Harry, looking like he would throw a punch at the fifteen-year-old at any time now. By then, Ron had caught up to his best friend and now too, stared up at the tall man. The man cleared his throat, and in a thick Romanian accent, said "Have envy ov you sveen my Kaorvi?"  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasly brewed some tea for the man that Harry and Ron had so unexpectedly stumbled upon. He was a quiet, hard person, with little to no social skills. 'The poor dear's got to get out more! He looks as if all he does is fight and eat! I know Kaori said that her father wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world, but really!' Kaori, meanwhile, was still pondering the unexpected visit from her sire, her father.  
  
'Why is he here? I don't even like him all that much! Oh well. If he's here, I'm sure it's for good reason. He doesn't like me all that much either, matter of fact. The only reason I can think of for him to be here is-'  
  
"Tea's ready!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. She was very good at hiding her dislike.  
  
"Zank you," Darius Knight replied in a cold tone of voice. "It iz very nize of you," he continued.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem at all," Mrs. Weasly replied courteously. "I love cooking really, and-"  
  
"So what are you doing here, father?" Kaori jumped in, rudely interrupting Mrs. Weasly. Mrs. Weasly glared at her angrily, but let the girl's father answer.  
  
Darius's eyes softened a bit as he looked onto his daughter with sympathy. "I came hearz to tell you abouz your fzend, Serivu."  
  
Kaori's eye's widened as she stared pleadingly at her father. "What about him, father?"  
  
"Z dived yesvervay mornving."  
  
Kaori just looked at him in shock, not registering the words he had just said. The rest of the people there, however, didn't understand Darius, so it didn't matter. Kaori's eyes narrowed suddenly as she glared at her father. "It was him, wasn't it? He doing this just to spite us, isn't he? And to disgrace our race."  
  
Abruptly, Darius rushed out with a flurry of words in some incomprehensible language. The father and daughter conveyed to each other in the mysterious language for about five minutes. During this time, Kaori's expression turned from remorse to hatred. Her eyes blazed with rage, and her hands gripped her legs tightly. Finally, Darius stood up to leave. Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys had no idea what had just happened. Kaori glared at him as he walked towards the door, and stepped outside.  
  
"I trust you'll get the rest of it done?" Darius asked her coldly. Kaori nodded at him.  
  
"Is it me, or did it just get colder in here?" Ron whispered to Harry quietly.  
  
"Good bye, father. And you can tell him to screw himself for all I care!" Kaori said as she stormed off upstairs, to seclude herself in her room. Suddenly, Darius's expression changed, and he started to chuckle silently as he shook his head and moved towards Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Thank you for the tea. It was very good," he said in a perfect British accent. (A/N: I could just see everyone facefaulting right about now. *lol*) He laughed to himself, and kissed Mrs. Weasley's hand, causing her to blush. Mr. Weasley (who had been there the whole time) went red with anger, as Darius bid them all goodbye and left.  
  
"Well. That was interesting, wasn't it?" Harry said as he picked off a piece of lint that was stuck on his shirt. "Think we should go and see what it was that's bothering her?"  
  
"Naw. Kay doesn't like people feeling sorry for her. It's a pride thing," Ron said. Suddenly, a flurry of wings sounded from above them, and three huge chocolate colored owls came flying into the burrow. One of them landed near Harry, one by Mrs. Weasley, and the last one flew upstairs to Kaori.  
  
"Letters from Howarts!" Ron exclaimed as he ran to his mother before she could get the letter and snatched it away from the owl. He patted the owl affectionately and set it off. Harry did the same with his after untying the letter from his owl. Another owl came zooming down from upstairs and hooted for the other owls to follow her. Harry and Ron waved goodbye to the owls as they zoomed away towards Hogwarts. Ginny abruptly came in, staring angrily at the four people in the room. Ron threw her a letter, which she caught without trouble, but continued to glare at them.  
  
"How could you!" Ginny screeched angrily as she went over to Ron and hit him over the head. Ron rubbed the spot she hit him appreciatively, and then turned his thoughts to anger.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he yelled at her. Harry just looked on in amazement as Ron ran to tackle her, but thanks to Mr. Weasley, failed. Arthur grabbed him roughly by the collar and held him in place.  
  
"Now, what is this all about, Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked her sharply. Ginny was positively fuming.  
  
"It's about them!" she screamed, pointing wildly at Harry and Ron. "They - They - they saw how she went out crying! But did they care? No! They're just insufferable boys!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Gin, we didn't even know what she was crying about. Her father came in and said someone dived and then they went off in this weird language. It wasn't our fault if we didn't understand them," he said, chortling.  
  
Ginny's rage seemed to tenfold at that remark. "NOT DIVED YOU IDIOT, DIED! HER FRIEND DIED AND YOU'RE LAUGHING ABOUT IT! YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST INSUFERABLE!" With that, she stormed upstairs, and ran to Kaori's room. Harry, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked on in shock.  
  
"Oh. Well, that's bad," Ron said softly, looking aghast. "I guess I'll go up there. We know each other pretty well, yeah. Be right back. Maybe. Probably. Well, this might take a while actually," Ron said as he headed upstairs.  
  
"Wow," Harry mumbled, shocked. *I wonder why her father was so cold with her about it. Strange. Strange indeed.* Mr. Weasley broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I have to get to work. Ministry stuff. Molly, a hand, please?" he expressed as he walked away from Harry.  
  
"Take care of yourself Harry," Mrs. Weasley said after Arthur had left. "I still don't think something is quite right with this whole situation. Have to go now," she said as she followed her husband out of the room.  
  
*Weird. That language didn't sound like Romanian. Then again, it could be anything. But I could of sworn I heard it before.*  
  
  
  
That's the end of chapter 3. I know it's kinda weird, I had to have this happen. Trust me, it will have relevance in future chapters, when everything is unraveled. I dunno what I'm talking about. Little to no sleep doesn't help a girl's sanity rating. Oh well. And please R&R!!  
  
PS. This is the revised version. I changed practically nothing, but oh well. Too bad. Sux to be u. 


	4. Arrival at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Heir of Light and Darkness - Chapter 4 - Arrival at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. I own Kaori, the servant, Makoti, Darius, and whomever I decide to add later. Why do I have to write these things?  
  
(A/N: I changed the name, as you can see. Before it was just the dark knight, but now its Harry Potter and the Heir of Light and Darkness. Creative, ain't' I?)  
  
The rest of the summer:  
  
The rest of the time spent at Ron's moved swiftly for Harry. Kaori eventually forgave Ron for being such a jerk about her friend dying (he was killed by a death eater; that was all she would tell him). She never blamed Harry for not knowing; she said that Ron should have been used to the accent by now; Harry was excusable. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had went to Diagon Alley to shop for all of the kid's things, which included quite a list for all of them put together. During their trip at Diagon alley, Mr. Weasley ran into Lucious Malfoy, got into (guess what?) a fight, and eventually wound up in the Daily Prophet for excessive use of magic while breaking everything in sight. Of course, good ol' Draco had to get his share into the article, and bluntly stated that the Weasleys were a family that the wizarding community, frankly, had no use for. This, of course, got everyone enraged, and caused a big scene when the entire Weasley family sent howlers to the Malfoys, one from each of the Weasleys. Lucious swore on his place in heaven (ah-hem) that he would raise an uproar in the Ministry like no other, which of course, never came. Before they knew it, September first came rolling along like a steamroller, and it was time to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Harry, Kaori, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys boarded the train, Harry saw a familiar shadow out of the corner of his eye. Harry turned to look at it, and yelped out in surprise.  
  
"Sirus!" Harry whispered as he hissed angrily at the jet-black dog with soft puppy eyes. The dog whimpered playfully, and started to lick Harry's hand. "Sirus, what are you doing here?" The dog barked a reply, much to Harry's avail. Ron and Hermione both had a look of angst and mortification as the dog barked and entered the train. Kaori seemed amused at the whole spectacle. Harry followed the dog into the train, Hermione, Ron and Kaori following his trail. Harry turned to Hermione, and signaled her to distract Kaori.  
  
"Kaori, why don't I introduce you to some of our friends? Lavender and Parvati would be glad to meet you, why don't we go and find them?" Hermione said in a convincing voice. Kaori looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Oh, please, Herms, I made up that trick," Kaori said as she reached over to pet the dog. The trio looked apprehensively at Sirus and Kaori, but was surprised to see that Sirus started to lick her hand. They all breathed out a sigh of relief to see that Sirus didn't start chewing her fingers off. Sirus barked again, giving Harry the 'ok'. Harry shrugged, thinking, "Oh, what the hell" and found a car where they could talk alone. All four of them walked in, Hermione, being the last, putting a spell on the door to lock it. At last, they turned to Sirus, who was still being petted happily by Kaori. Sirus barked at her, telling her to get back.  
  
"Ok, you don't have to be pushy about it," Kaori said defensively as she backed away from the dog. Slowly, the dog began to change, subtly at first, but then faster and faster until the dog was no more, and Sirus was all that was left of it. They all looked apprehensively at Kaori, who just looked at Sirus in shock. Suddenly, he shock turned to a smile as she shook her head appreciatively and chuckled. "You could have told me it was you, you know." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at Sirus and Kaori with startled expressions. "I mean, its rude not to, isn't it?"  
  
Sirus greeted her with a look of surprise. "Ex-excuse me? Do I know you? I mean, I thought that since you were a friend of Harry's-"  
  
"Sirus please," she said cutting him off. "Did I really change that much? Or are you just in denial?" she said playfully. The look on Sirus' face didn't change, however, and she moaned in annoyance. "You're as slow as the last time I saw you, you know that?" she said jokingly. "I mean, it has been a while of course, Sirus dear, but still. I mean, when you were at you wit's end, it was me who talked to you, remember?"  
  
Sirus looked at her in puzzlement. Suddenly, realization sparked in his eyes as he laughed. "Kaori Knight? Well, I'll be damned! Never thought I'd see you again! Last time I saw you, you were crawling on my lap for a story of wizard pirates and witches that gave love potions to men to make them fall head over heels for them!" Sirus eyes her over appreciatively. "Well, you certainly have grown up, if I don't say so myself. You were such a little tyke when I saw you last. Mean as hell. Didn't trust anybody. And then you just came up to my cell one day, strutting your stuff, acting all high and mighty. You come right up to me, stuck your finger right between the bars, and said, 'you the guy who killed twenty-one muggles, Peter Pettigrew, and James and Lily Potter?' I say yeah, just to put on a good show, and you laugh like you thought it was funny. I said 'what's so funny?' and you go and say, 'right on brotha! That's the way you do it!' From that point on, you would not leave me alone! I thought someone had bewitched you to follow me around!" Kaori blushed lightly, and hit Sirus over the head.  
  
"Jeez, Sirus, tell the whole world, why don't ya!" she said as she looked at him, annoyed, but laughing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, didn't look so amused.  
  
"Kai, why were you in Azkaban?" Harry asked her inquisitively. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
"My adopted gramps got stuck in there," she said lightly as she went over to Sirus and gave him a hug. "Good to see you again, old friend. And since when did you start hanging around with Potter? Wouldn't he kind of hate you, you know, you being the man that killed his parents?" She nudged his shoulder in a friendly way. "It does sort of kill the purpose of killing his parents." Sirus' eyes darkened, finally showing all the signs that hiding in constant fear had given him.  
  
"I didn't kill them. It was that Pettigrew, I tell you. Pettigrew was the one who was their secret keeper, not me. I would never do that to Lily and James," Sirus said quietly. Kaori's eyes furrowed, as she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, don't get all weepy on me, Paddy. Didn't mean to start the waterworks." Sirus elbowed her jokingly, while giving her the expression of both a scowl and a grin at the same time.  
  
"Shut up. 'S not like you were dry all the time," he said as he pouted.  
  
"So, er, Sirus, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, changing the subject. Sirus looked thoughtfully at Ron, then switched his gaze to Harry.  
  
"Well Ron, that has quite a few answers. The first one is that I'm on a mission from Dumbledore. He wants me to use my being an Animagi to spy a bit on some of the people at Hogwarts. He, erm, believes that there could be a spy at Hogwarts. Especially now that Voldemort's well and back." Kaori's eyes widened as she looked on at him, shocked.  
  
"What? Voldemort is back? But-but that's impossible! He-he can't be! He just can't," she said, her voice tapering off to a mere whisper as she slid down onto the couch, gripping the wall for support. "But, Harry-Harry killed him! Or something like that! Didn't he?" she said weakly. Sirus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her sympathetically as Hermione gently put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Last semester, Voldemort used the Triwizard Tournament to get Harry. He brought him to his secret lair using Barty Crouch and used his blood in a dark arts ceremony to essentially, come back to life," Hermione said gently.  
  
Kaori's eyebrow's wrinkled a bit. "Barty Crouch? What's Barty Crouch got to do with this?" And so began the epic retelling of practically the entire fourth year at Hogwarts, with each of them interrupting each other often. Finally, Kaori sat there, shocked, to say the least. Harry smiled weakly at her as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. You'll be safe at Hogwarts. With all the extra protection there lately, I'm sure Voldemort won't-"  
  
"He didn't seem to care when he abducted you, did he?" Kaori replied. She sighed loudly, as a sudden knocking came from outside the door.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Open the door, I can't get through!" the usher who brought the snacks said through the door.  
  
"Herms, you mind?" Harry said, as he watched Kaori's sorrow slightly forgotten.  
  
"Food?" she asked plainly. "Food would be nice, right about now."  
  
"Yeah, its food," Ron said as he nudged Hermione towards the door rather roughly. Hermione shot a look at Ron, but said alohomora all the same as Sirus transformed back into a dog, and opened the door for the plump witch. She woman trotted in with her cart of sweets, Kaori looking slightly better now.  
  
"Next time, don't lock the door," the woman said, annoyed. Her expression quickly changed, however, as she saw the jet black dog that was sitting in the car. "Ohhhh," she said, getting excited. "He's so cute! Hello, puppy, what's your name?" She turned to Harry. "Is he yours?" she said as she started to pet Sirus roughly. Sirus, however, enjoyed the attention.  
  
"Er, yeah," Harry said uncertainly. "Um, so can we get two of everything, please?" Harry said as he grabbed a handful of galleons from his pocket and held it out to the woman.  
  
"Oh, sure!" she said as she took the galleons from Harry and place them in a tin. She gave Harry two of every type of candy imaginable, petted Sirus for the last time, and walked out of the cart. Harry held the candy out to his friends, as Ron and Hermione each took a piece. Kaori, however, grabbed mostly all of them and dug right in. ((A:N/ And when I say dug in, I mean dug in *lol*)) The trio, along with Sirus, looked on in amazement as she downed half the candies in around thirty seconds flat.  
  
"Woah," Ron breathed. "That was, well, fast," he said, unable to hide his shock.  
  
"Wha?" Kaori mumbled as she started on the second round, amid startled looks from her companions. In mere seconds, the rest of the sweets were gone. "What? When I'm stressed, I eat fast. Is that a crime?" she asked, grim faced, as Ron and Harry sighed. Hermione, however, burrowed her eyebrows deeply into her forehead, thinking. This didn't escape Kaori's glance, however, and she turned to Hermione quizzically. "What's the matter? You never seen someone eat fast?"  
  
"No, that's not it. I just-remember something from a book I read once. Hold on-" she said as she dug into her bag and sorted frantically through it. ((A/N: insert sweat drops *hehe*))  
  
"Does she always go for the books when something little happens?" Kaori whispered to Ron. Ron nodded his head solemnly.  
  
"Usually. There's no stopping her when she finds some new angle, or something like that," Ron said sadly.  
  
"Damn! I can't find it!" Hermione shouted so that the entire train could hear her. Her companions looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I think we really have had a bad influence on her," Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"Most definitely," Ron replied, just as Malfoy came bounding in through the door of the car, followed closely by his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle. All of their expressions changed instantly, as annoyance and anger lined their faces. Even Sirus growled menacingly as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kaori turned to face the Slytherin boy.  
  
"Oh look, its Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood. What else is new? And look, they've got two new additions to their group of perkiness and joy. A stupid, dirty mutt, and-" his gaze looked up at Kaori. Startled, he did a once over. Slowly, his eyes wandered across her body, studying every curve, every line, every part of the perfection that lay in from of him. "And you would be?" he asked, changing his expression from shocked to flirtatious. Kaori returned his smile.  
  
"That depends. Who would you be?" she said just as flirtatious as he.  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said as he moved closer to her.  
  
"Oh. Well, then, I'm someone who really *doesn't* give," she said as she pushed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle right out of the car, one by one (she had to because of Crabbe and Goyle's massive size). And out they went, flinging straight across the car where Justin Finch-Fletchy and the rest of his Hufflepuff friends were sitting. "You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye," she said curtly as she slid the door closed behind her, locked it, and erupted into laughter. By then, Sirus couldn't stand it anymore. He transformed back into a human and broke out into laughter, following the three Gryffindors and Kaori.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"Wonder what the first years'll be like?" Ron asked as he sat with Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George at the Gryffindor table. McGonnagol had needed to speak to Kaori privately, probably to sort her into one of the houses.  
  
"Well, I do hope I won't have any trouble from them," Hermione said prissily.  
  
"Yeah, you being a prefect and all," Ron sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Well, I have to keep them in line, you know. It's not every day that you become prefect, and I have to do a good job of it. I can't let them just wander around and cause mischief."  
  
Fred and George both cleared their throats loudly. Hermione looked at them stubbornly. "Herms, doesn't that remind you of someone? Rather, some people that happen to have gone here for the past five years? Rather, us?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Ron, shut up, would you! Not that it wasn't all fun, but we really have to start thinking about the future! We have our OWLS to study for, and the whole thing with You-Know-Who, and God knows what else it bound to happen this year!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, maybe, if you weren't so uptight, then I could spend less time worrying every second that my girlfriend is a certified worry-wart!" Ron shouted back.  
  
"Well, maybe-"  
  
"Guys!" Harry hushed them. "It's starting," he said as he motioned them to keep their voices down. Ron and Hermione quieted down, as Professor McGonnagal placed a dirty, soiled, old hat on a stool. Without warning, the hat began to sing. It carried on for a good five minutes, singing an even longer song than all the previous years. At the end of the song, everyone stood up and clapped joyously, while Professor McGonnagal started to call up the first years to be sorted. When that was all done with, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements.  
  
"Good evening, all my fellow you witches and wizards! Before the feasts begin, I would like to make a few announcements. The first, all dripper donger gummy chewers are banned, on Mr. Filch's request." Fred and George both moaned, followed by Dumbledore giving them a wink. "Second, a new student has arrived from Romania. She has stayed at the Weasley's house for the summer, and is now going to this school. Please welcome Ms. Kaori Knight!" Kaori came out through a side entrance, and ran over to the Gryffindor table. "Miss Knight has already been sorted into Gryffindor." The Gryffindors cheered loudly, while the Slytherins booed. Malfoy looked at her with an unexplainable look blazing in his eyes.  
  
"Of course, Albus, doll, did you think I would be anywhere else?" Kaori exclaimed in a thick Romanian accent. All the students turned to look at her, and she shrank down into her seat. "Jeez, I was just kidding," she said in a British accent. The students dismissed it, and looked back at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, well then. Third, we will be having a New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as you well know. Please welcome Makoti Grey!" The students clapped enthusiastically as Makoti came bounding out through an invisible door at the sidewall of the massive room. Hermione's eyes suddenly bulged out in surprise as she gave him a double take, as did many of the other female students. His boyish features were highly accented; his robes were loosely fit onto his body, showing the tight t-shirt underneath it. He wore snug blue pants underneath the robes that were a perfect complement to his blazing blue eyes. His hair was a sandy blonde colour, which cascaded carelessly across the features of his face. He had high cheekbones, which accented the rosy complexion of his cheeks greatly. In all, he looked like he couldn't have been older than nineteen.  
  
"Wow," Parvati and Lavender both said breathlessly, as Hermione just continued to stare. Kaori, however had a different expression on her face. Hers was a look of mingled confusion, fury, just plain.*longing.*  
  
"I don't know who to believe anymore," she whispered to herself as she grimaced, unnoticeable by the rest of her peers. She stared at Makoti as he looked to all the students. His eyes grazed the room, finally resting on her.  
  
'I'll be waiting,' he mouthed wordlessly to her, quickly, so as not to attract attention. Her heart hammered in her chest as she nodded motionlessly at back at him, the look in her eyes saying everything. His attention left her, as he proceeded to sit down at Dumbledore's left. Kaori closed her eyes as Dumbledore proceeded to speak.  
  
Lastly, I will be telling you that there will be extra precautions this year surrounding Hogwarts. As you know, the unfortunate events that occurred last year were no accident, as the newspapers had said they were. It took the work of extreme evil to do what happened. And so, there will be guards stationed at specific areas of the grounds. They will not be visable to the naked eye, however, so I do suggest you keep out of trouble if you don't want them coming to me and telling me what you have done. And please note, they are only here to ensure your safety. Unlike the guards that came here two years ago, they are some of my most trusted friends and confidants. I would trust them with my life, as should you. Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
As Harry rolled into bed, he felt a rather strange feeling inside of him. I was like none he had ever experienced before, and definitely strange. He didn't think he liked it.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked to his best friend.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron replied.  
  
"What do you think will happen? I mean with Voldemort and all," Harry said. Even though he couldn't see Ron, he knew that he had flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name. Then, Ron sighed.  
  
"Go to sleep, Harry. Just go to sleep." Harry did just that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four is finished!!!!!!! Thank the Lord almighty. That took quite a while. *Wipes sweat off of forehead* Yeah, well, too bad. I hope I'll have chapter 5 up soon. It's taking a while, but I'm getting there. And this one is actually somewhat long (On my computer anyways). Oh well. Peace! Oh, and Read and Review!!!!! Please!!!!!!  
  
PS. I know I spelt the names wrong. My stupid friend took my book. (Die Mandy! Die!) And plus, I wasn't about to think of a song for the sorting hat to sing. I don't have that much energy, ya know.  
  
PPS This is the revised version. Added the guy. Things'll be more interesting that way. R&R! 


	5. The Invitation

Harry Potter and the Heir of Light and Darkness - Chapter 5 - Invitations  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yadda, yadda, yadda. I own Kaori, Makoti, the servant, Darius and anyone else I decide to add later. Like Harry Potter would actually belong to me. Yeah right. They all belong to JK Rowling; everyone that isn't drunk and laid knows that. So anyways. I really need to get some sleep. *coughs loudly*. on with the story.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Kaori," Makoti said as she whipped around, quick as a bullet. She breathed in rigidly, and took off the invisibility cloak that had swallowed her up. She stared at him; he had grown up since the last time she had seen him. He was no longer a gawky, somewhat geeky teenager as he had been; just as much as she was no longer a lovesick thirteen year old *child.* He was a work of perfection, with the face any artisan would wish to create. He was her first love ((A/N: Mi Primer Amor *Kevin Sabayo* I LOVE that song!); she didn't care what he looked like back then. He was sweet, and kind, and right then, that was all she cared about. She sighed at the sight of him; they would never be together. Especially now since he had crossed over.  
  
"Hello, Makoti," she said coldly at him. She would not let her emotions come out. Emotions were for weaklings. Not for the strong. Not for her. "I trust you've been well."  
  
"I always am," she said in a tone that matched her coldness.  
  
"Hmm. I guess you are," she replied gravely. She moved over to Makoti, unwilling to get too close, but still wanting to be near him. "So, traitor, what do you want with my life now?" she asked him. He looked down at his feet and a small sliver of a smile graced his face. It disappeared as quickly as it had came, however, and his eyes met hers with cold determination.  
  
"So now I'm the traitor, huh?" Makoti asked, boredom apparent as he spoke. "I always though that going to the side that would ultimately win wouldn't be considered betrayal. You could be a great asset to our side, you know," he said as he paced around her, encircling her, taunting her. Her anger flared, as she fought to control it. Minus one for the hot guy from her past.  
  
"You always will be, Makoti. And don't think we all don't know it-" she was cut off be his hand brushing across her face. She flinched, unaware of what to do in a situation as such. His hand moved to her chin, and he grasped it, holding on gently.  
  
"Kaori, you have no idea what you're in for, do you?" Makoti's voice seemed the only thing in the world now, as she looked into those eyes that were so fiercely looking at her. She swallowed hard, unable to speak, unable to breathe; his mental hold on her was steadfast. He bent down closer to her, and whispered into her ear. "Sorry to break it to you, but it has really just begun." With that, he released her from him, and strode away from her without a word. Kaori watched him go, her heart wrenching out of her mind; she felt like her whole world was spinning out of control.  
  
"Makoti," she whispered to no one but herself. She turned around to leave, grabbing the invisibility cloak as she left.  
  
After she was gone, Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Owls weaved elegantly through the massive entrance hall, their owners eagerly awaiting their arrival. Harry wasn't really expecting an owl today; who was going to write to him? Besides Hagrid and Sirus, there really weren't any outside sources that might want to come in contact with him. Therefore, he was quite pleasantly surprised when an exquisite owl with smooth, silk like rust coloured feathers flew up to him in a friendly nature.  
  
"Hi, friend. Do you have anything for me?" Harry asked the owl gently. The owl hooted appreciatively, and held up its leg for Harry to take the piece of tattered parchment that was attached to its leg. He carefully untied the letter, stroked the bird, and patted it to go off.  
  
"Hey, Harry, who's it from?" Ron asked him inquisitively as he leaned across Hermione to see the letter, causing Hermione's glass of milk to spill all over the table.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione shrieked at him. "Can't you just SIT STILL!" Her voice echoed through the vast structure, causing a slight earthquake, in Harry's opinion. "Cleanocio mikasa!" Immediately, the milk was gone, replaced with a fresh glass.  
  
"Sorry, sweetums, just want to see what Harry's got," he said, putting an arm around Hermione in a rather *ah-hem* provocative manner. Hermione turned beet-red, while Harry sighed. He focused his attention on the letter, however, and ripped open the seal of the letter. Harry opened the folded parchment, and stared down at an unfamiliar, but very elegant handwriting.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter," he read out loud. Abruptly, Kaori came bounding in, sitting next to Harry in a grumpy manner. She grabbed a slice of ham from a plate, and started eating with a vengeance. "Nice to see you up bright and early," Harry said unenthusiastically. She grunted in response.  
  
"Why do they have to make lessons at such ungodly hours? Are they trying to make us fall asleep in class? Do they *want* us to suffer from lack of sleep?" she said, exasperated. "I mean, they just do this to spite us, don't they?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Most likely," Ron sighed in agreement. Hermione slapped him playfully across the face, and squeezed his chin between her thumb and index finger.  
  
"Now, Ronny-kins, don't think like that. Maybe if you had been sleeping instead of doing god knows what, you wouldn't be so tired," she said grinning.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Granger. You were up all last night telling me of all your little exploits with Vol- *You-know-who.* And don't you deny it; it was at least three before you finished. I honestly didn't know you could go that long without breathing. It's an amazing talent, what you've got there. May be some use to Ron in the future," Kaori said, winking.  
  
"And how late were you up after that, Ms. Knight? I heard you rustling through your trunks in the dead of night right after you thought I was asleep," Hermione retorted. Kaori visibly froze up; her shoulders tensed; her eyes moved quickly to the floor.  
  
"Guys, please, let's get back onto the subject of this letter," Harry whispered. Ron and Hermione hushed down, and Kaori asked, "What letter?"  
  
"The letter from the unknown mystery person," Ron said teasingly. "Now let's get on and read it!" Harry returned his gaze to the words embedded into the paper, and started to read.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Although I have never met you before, I have heard a great deal about your exploits in the past few years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has come to my attention that you have been quite an asset to the school, and not just because of the Tri-Wizard tournament that took place in your prior year. I wish give you something that will help you in your adventures. And take note, my gift is nothing trivial. Many wizards have died trying to find the gift I am planning to give you.  
  
I will meet you tonight, at midnight, in the restricted corridor on the fourth floor. Take the main staircase to the portrait of the founding fathers of the school. Turn to Salazar Slytherin and tell him to open up in Parseltongue. Another staircase will appear, leading to the corridor. I will be there, waiting. Bring your invisibility clock, and come alone. Tell no one of this. I trust you will heed my invitation wisely. If you so not come, grave things will happen, Harry Potter. Grave things indeed. I trust I will see you tonight.  
  
Until then,  
  
GG."  
  
"Harry, you can't go," were the first words out of Hermione's mouth. "If anyone catches you-"  
  
"Harry," Ron whined. "I wanna go too!"  
  
Harry eyed both of them warily, while Hermione shot looks at Ron. "Listen, the person who wrote this letter obviously knows a lot about me and the school, and I think it's worth checking out. What's the harm in it, anyway?" This time, all of them looked at him, dumbfounded.  
  
"What's the harm in it?" Ron said furiously. "Well, let's think, Potter. You are only the most sought after man by dark witches and wizards, let alone You-Know-Who, you were kidnapped by dark forces last year, and guess what? You-Know Who is back and kicking! Now you want to know what the harm in it is?" Harry just looked straight ahead, a determined look on his face.  
  
"I'm going."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The remainder of the day passed somewhat uneventfully, but then, of course, Harry still had Potions to look forward to. Harry climbed down the stairs to the dungeons, Ron and Hermione on his side. "Do you think Kay will be late?" Ron asked as they trudged reluctantly down the stairs.  
  
"Do you even have to ask that, Ron?" Harry replied jokingly, as they made their way through the winding staircase.  
  
"I, for one, think that we should have at least waited for her to pick her things up off the floor. I mean, she'll have no way of getting to Potions! And you know Snape will have her head if she doesn't show up on time," Hermione said in her usual opinionated manner.  
  
"And Gryffindor's," Harry added as they reached the base of the stairs, and made their way to the potions room.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Draco watched grimly as Kaori Knight bent down to pick up her things. His plan to get her to alone had worked perfectly. *Here's when things get interesting* he thought to himself as he strode up to her and knelt down besides her. "Need a hand?" he offered as he picked up a book for her. "An Intermediate guide to Transfiguration, huh? How interesting," he said as she snatched the book away from him.  
  
"Thank you very much, but I don't need your help," she replied snidely. "Especially not from a filthy Slytherin like yourself," she added. *Well, this is odd. You would think that he was actually being nice. Strange.*  
  
"I'm not all that filthy. I shower every day, unlike some of your Gryffindor buddies." Malfoy retorted.  
  
*OK, I take that back. He is not being nice. Self, remind yourself to kick yourself for even thinking that Draco Malfoy could even have a possible nice factor.*  
  
"Well, if you're so clean, how come every time I pass you, I have to double back and wonder, 'What is that smell?'" she said harshly.  
  
"Maybe it's just that Potty you're smelling. That, or Peeves is somewhere around," he said, a smile starting to tug at the corners of his mouth. Kaori eyed him over; he wasn't a bad looking kid, not her type of course though. The whole thing with the silver hair tended to turn a person off. Plus, the fact that he did look kind of like a snake. His stature was firm and collected, confident to say the least. She looked up at his eyes, and met them. He was smiling at her warmly, unlike she had seen him looking at anyone before. Not that she'd known him all that long, but it was still the first time she had seen him smile like that. His eyes were like endless oceans that seemed to swallow her up. ((A/N: Baby I can't help it, keep me drowning in your love *BSB - Drowning* That's 4 u, Thitima)) Suddenly, she snapped out of it as she heard Filch, talking to Mrs. Norris, coming towards them, only a turn of the corridor away.  
  
"My pet, I think we will catch some students skipping class today," Filch said lovingly to his cat, who purred appreciatively back at her master.  
  
"Come on," she said to Malfoy as she grabbed the remainders of her things and ran in the opposite direction of Filch. Malfoy followed her quickly, and soon, they were in safe distance of the Hogwarts groundskeeper, and breathing heavily.  
  
"Well, that was a close call," Malfoy, said wheezing slightly. He put a hand on her shoulder to lean up against. She flinched slightly, but went along with him. Malfoy glanced down at his watch and groaned. "Oh, bloody hell, we're late for potions! Come on!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and tugged her down the corridor.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Potter!" Harry's head snapped up as the potions master leaned down towards him menacingly. Harry backed away slightly, his every atom wanting to hurl himself at Snape and beat him into the dust of the earth. Snape glared at him, and proceeded to speak. "What do you get if you mix two teaspoons of Chizpurfle skin with a pinch of centaur hair?" Harry almost rolled his eyes, but restrained himself.  
  
"I don't know, sir," Harry replied. "You hadn't taught us that yet," he said coolly. Snape glared furiously at Harry, while eyeing the rest of the class. "Can anyone with even a bit of brain power tell me the answer to that?" Automatically, Hermione's hand shot up like a bullet; Snape, however, just ignored her.  
  
"Weasley," Snape said snidely. "Do you know the answer to that question? Or are you just as brainless as bonehead Potter over there," he said, pointing to Harry. Harry felt his face turn red, as Ron answered.  
  
"You get a potion that will make any type of plant increase the rate of growth," Ron said, looking up at Snape expectantly. Snape pulled back, flustered, amid exchanged looks from Slytherin and Gryffindor both.  
  
"Well, erm, Weasley. Thank you for that display of sheer luck," Snape said, obviously shocked. "Well, the reason I asked that question is because we are going to start Lithuanian potions this semester. They use a great amount of Chizpurfle skin and centaur hair, so pay close attention, please," Snape said, still startled from Ron's correct answer. "Yes, well-"  
  
Abruptly, footsteps could be heard pounding against the cold, hard floor of the corridor outside the potion's room. Draco and Kaori entered at the same time, together, panting. "Sorry we're late professor," Draco breathed  
  
as he gambled towards the Slytherin side of the room.  
  
"Yes, professor. We got held up by Peeves," Kaori lied. Snape eyed her warily, his eyes bulging out of his head as he looked at her. His body froze in shock; he hadn't been able to get a good look at her before, but now that he had, the resemblance between the two was startling. He had seen the pictures of the girl in books of the most ancient origins, books that had written of plagues and prophecies, but also of hope. And what scared him most was the girl she resembled. If he didn't know better, he could've said that she was a splitting image of the heir of light and darkness. In the book of revelations. Lord Voldemort had shown it to him once, back in the old days. He had told him that everything we needed was in that book. His eyes stayed locked on her as she took her seat in between Hermione and Harry, who looked apprehensively at Snape.  
  
"Yes, very well. Try to be on time next time," Snape said with the remnants of shock still gracing his voice. He turned to look at the rest of them; they were all staring at him in surprise. The Slytherins had a mingled look of astonishment and fury on their faces; the Gryffindors were staring at Snape with a blank look on all their faces, too shocked to react. Draco Malfoy just shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance. He turned to his bag, and pulled out his potions book. Kaori did the same, and they exchanged secretive glances over their little adventure in the corridors. This time, all of them turned to look at the two as they smiled wildly to themselves. *Well, well, well. This is interesting. I wonder what's going on between those two. Interesting indeed.* Snape's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, steady burning in his arm. "Not now," he wheezed as he clutched his arm in pain. The student's gazes focused on him now, as he keeled over and his knees hit the ground with a sickening thud. Snape began to scream, clutching his arm more wildly now, hanging on for all it was worth. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat petrified, as Severus Snape was knocked unconscious by an invisible force. The entire classroom was in disarray now, and students were rushing around Snape.  
  
"Move," a sharp, clear voice came from behind the crowd. The voice commanded respect, and the classmates turned around to see Kaori walking briskly from her seat. "Get out of the way now. He needs medical attention." The students were reluctant to move for her. "I said move!" she shouted, her voice crushing what little reluctance the pupils had left. They parted a pathway for her, and she muttered under her breath, "Hebilicorpus." Snape rose into the air at her command, and followed her as she left the dungeons. "Get Dumbledore," she said, still in commando mode, as she broke off into a brisk run. The students watched her leave, dumbfounded.  
  
"Well," Ron said to Harry. "I didn't know she could do that." Hermione grabbed both Ron and Harry and together, the three ran into the halls to get Headmaster Dumbledore. The rest of the students stood still in the Potions room, unsure of what to do.  
  
Finally, Draco broke the silence. "Everyone, go to your common rooms," he told them coldly. He walked out of the room, pondering why, at the exact time as Snape, Kaori had had a look of such raw, pure pain and terror on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
((A/N: Chapter 5 is done. Yay. Ok, I'm not acting enthusiactic. Why, may you ask? I really have no idea. LET'S PARTY!!!!! I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER 5!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!! Ok, I'm done now. I know it's not all that long, but what the hell. It doesn't really matter too much, does it? Considering it took me this long, I know I shouldv'e had it out a while ago, but school has been bugging me for a while. I'm not doing well in Spanish, so I was forced to work *extra* hard these past few weeks. Ewwwww. OH well. Hopefully, I'll have Chapter 6 up soon. Please R&R!))  
  
  
  
Kaori Knight  
  
PS. This is the revised version. OK, I'm revising practically every chapter in this thing, but it makes it better. So u know the rest, R&R, please!!!! For Christ's sake, give me feedback, even flames!!!! AS long as I know you're reading it! 


	6. The Meeting

Harry Potter and the Dark Knight - Chapter 6 - The Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: Wha? Hey, what are you guys doing here? What? The IRS? But I didn't steal Harry Potter, honest! Really! I don't own Harry Potter at all! JK Rowling owns'em all! What? I never said I owned them! Go away! *The men leave* Whew! *Wipes sweat off of forehead* Thank God they're gone. On with the story!  
  
The School had the rest of the day off. Professor Snape's seizure was old news within the hour, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the deserted Gryffindor common room. Kaori had not yet come up to join them. Harry and Ron were playing chess, while Hermione secluded herself in her books.  
  
"Checkmate," Ron announced proudly as he moved a bishop to corner Harry's king.  
  
"Damn," Harry cursed. "Why do you have to be so good at this? I haven't beaten you once in the past five years! It's not fair," Harry pouted.  
  
"Well, Harry, maybe if you practiced more, you wouldn't lose all the time," Hermione interrupted from her corner. "Here, move over," she told them as she got up from the chair and sat next to Harry. He scooted over to make room for the brunette.  
  
Hermione studied the intricate board carefully, and after a few seconds, her eyes lit up. "I have it!" she exclaimed as she moved Ron's bishop back to where it was and took one of Harry's rooks. She moved it to the right five spaces. "Checkmate," she told Ron. Ron looked at her incredulously as he shrugged. Harry laughed out loud.  
  
"You mean that was all I had to do? Well, that was easy," he said as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, much to Ron's annoyance. He went red, and scrunched his nose in disgust. He would have let it slide; they had been best friends for five years now, it was perfectly normal for them to touch each other once in a while. But she was still his girlfriend.  
  
"Harry, get your own girlfriend. Ask Cho out or something," Ron said jealously. Harry and Hermione were taken aback.  
  
"Really Ron, you don't have to get jealous just because Harry touches me. For Christ's sake Ron," Hermione retorted.  
  
"Besides," Harry said sneakily. "I have someone else in mind," he said secretively. Ron and Hermione both leaned in closer to Harry.  
  
"Who is it, Harry?" Ron asked interestedly. "Come on, you can tell us! We're your best friends!"  
  
"Yeah, Harry," Hermione said authoritatively. "You have to tell us!"  
  
Harry backed away from both of them. "Listen, I'll tell you when I want to. Until then, you'll just have to guess," he said just as Kaori swung the portrait door open and barged in.  
  
"Hey, guys," she said as she went over to them and sat down. "What's up?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, nodded, and both got up to leave at the same time. Harry looked at them with bulging eyes. "Where are you going?" he asked them, perplexed.  
  
"Oh, nowhere," Ron answered him. "Just, uh, to the library. Remember, Herms, we were supposed to study?"  
  
"Of course! Harry, we have to be going now," she said hurriedly. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the portrait.  
  
"We'll be seeing you, then," Ron said as he opened the wall. Kaori suddenly noticed something.  
  
"Uh, Herms? Ron? Why are you going to the library without your books?" she asked them, truly confused at that point.  
  
"Oh, of course! The books! How could we forget!" Hermione said as she ran out of Ron's clutches and moved over to where her books were lain. "We'll be going now," she said, exasperated as she pushed Ron out of the portrait hole and closed it. Harry and Kaori stared at the hole they had just gone through, and laughed.  
  
"What was their deal?" Kaori asked through a flurry of giggles. Harry could barely answer her, he was laughing so hard.  
  
"I actually have no idea," he replied. When they had finished laughing, Kaori pulled up a chair across from Harry and picked up the chess pieces Ron was using.  
  
"You want to play?" she asked him. Harry looked at them, disgustedly.  
  
"No way. Ron beat me like a thousand times. I'm not in the mood for more losing," he said as he took his pieces and put them away. Kaori shrugged, and put Ron's away as well. "So," Harry said, bringing up a new subject. "What happened to Snape?"  
  
"Oh, I brought him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey practically had a fit. Something about teachers who don't take care of themselves properly. She pushed me out a few seconds later. It would have been pretty funny if Snape wasn't there because of Voldemort." Harry looked up at her, startled.  
  
"You said his name," Harry stated, shock and astonishment lining the tones of his voice. She dismissed it with a wave of her hand.  
  
"If you're going to be so afraid of him as that you won't even say his name, you're already done for," she replied calmly. "Not that I'm planning on running up to him and demanding a duel. I'm not that brave," she laughed coyly. He laughed back, as she proceeded to speak. "My father has a saying. 'It's natural to be afraid. But letting people know is the thing that'll kill you.' It's a good rule of thumb. If your enemy knows you're afraid of him, he's going to take advantage of that. You'll be done from the start." Harry's eyes softened.  
  
"You seem like you lived a hard life." Kaori looked down uncomfortably.  
  
"It hasn't been easy. My family wasn't exactly normal. My father was - an incredible man. He was extremely gifted at magic. He made use of those talents in rather - unconventional ways. Didn't like being the same. So we traveled the world. Together, that is. My mother died when I was very young. I don't' really remember her. I get these visions sometimes. When I dream. They're so real most of the time. Other times, I really don't know what to make of them. They're just these images, jumbled into one big picture. Sometimes, I think she's trying to tell me something, you know? It's weird."  
  
Harry moved his chair so that he was next to her. "Listen, maybe she is trying to tell you something. I mean, whenever I have dreams, they're usually about Voldemort, and they always mean something. Maybe you're mom is trying to warn you of something. You never know," he offered. She sighed loudly.  
  
"Sometimes, I don't know what to think anymore." He put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you want to go for a walk around the lake?" he asked her hopefully. She shook her head thoughtfully.  
  
"Nah. I think I'll just hang around here for a while," she replied.  
  
"Suit yourself," Harry said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his disappointment. Kaori looked at him strangely. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. I think I will take that walk, actually," she told him, smiling.  
  
"Well then, I'll have to accompany you then," he said jovially as he took her arm and walked her to the portrait door.  
  
"To the lake?" she asked.  
  
"To the lake," he replied as they started walking.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, two observers were watching them from the shadows.  
  
"This is perfect," Ron whispered to Hermione. She giggled childishly.  
  
"Well, of course it is. I thought of it, if you don't remember," Hermione said, acting mock stuck-up.  
  
"You? If I can recall, it was me who came up with the brilliant idea that we had to go to the library, Hermie," Ron said conceitedly.  
  
"If you say so, Ronny-kins," Hermione said, a smile starting to grace her lips. Ron's ears went red, and he turned to her angrily.  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!!!" Ron said agitatedly. Hermione put her index finger on his cheek. He froze, watching her finger trace his cheekbone.  
  
"I like calling you that, though. It's cute for you. I like the way it sounds. Ronny-kins," she said, trying it out. "Don't you like the way it sounds?" Ron pulled away from her, and shook his head fiercely.  
  
"No, I don't, so don't call me Ronny-kins," he said firmly. Hermione backed away, disappointed.  
  
"Fine. Now, where did those two go?" Hermione asked. Ron looked around them. His eyebrows furrowed confusedly.  
  
"I don't know. Did you hear where they were going?" he asked her. Her jaw dropped a little, as she looked at him shocked.  
  
"Don't tell me we went to all that trouble and we can't even follow them to see what they're doing! Darn! Oh, now what are we going to do?" she pouted, crossing her arms around her chest. Ron walked up to her and uncrossed them gently and put them around his neck.  
  
"I can think of something we can do," he grinned as he pulled her inside the common room.  
  
((A/N: I'll leave you to figure out what they're going to do *ah-hem*))  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"So Harry, what's it like living with muggles?" Kaori asked him as they circled the lake. He raised an eyebrow at her, and grinned.  
  
"How do you think it is?" he replied on the verge of laughing. "You should see Aunt Petunia. 'Dudley-kins, mommy's got a nice present for you. Dudley- kins, eat your dinner so you can get even fatter then you are now,'" he said, imitating his aunt.  
  
"That bad, huh?" she said. "I never had to live with muggles. You could say my father was rather eccentric about purity of blood. Didn't like muggles at all. He was never open-minded about things like that."  
  
"That's a shame. They have good qualities, some of them. They're just like wizards. You find the nice ones, and then there are the ones who aren't so nice. It's a universal thing," Harry stated.  
  
"I don't really like my father much. Sometimes, in my dreams, I see him killing people. Not just any people, though. There's a man that looks just like him. Could've been his twin. I see him killing him. It's weird. Whenever I ask him what happened to his brother, he never answers me. And then I found out that father was a twin. That was the thing that freaked me out. I mean, not just killing your brother, but your own twin."  
  
"You really think he killed him?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"I don't know. There's no evidence, so I can't exactly go to someone, and say, 'Oh yeah, my father killed his own twin, and I want to go to court because of it, but I really have no proof at all that he did. But I saw him kill him in my dream, so that counts for something.' That would work really well," she said sarcastically. "Listen Harry," she said tuning to him. "Can we please talk about something else for a while? It's a beautiful day. Let's talk about something nice, alright?"  
  
"All right. What do you think of the new DADA teacher?" Harry asked her lightly.  
  
"I don't like him at all," she said, laughing.  
  
"Really?" Harry said, going along with her joking manner. "That's strange. Most of the girls can be seen drooling over him in the hallways. Even Hermione is rather fond of his looks," he said jovially.  
  
"Well, I'm not Hermione now, am I?" she said, turning to him, He looked straight into her eyes. There was something there, something beyond what he had seen in her before. Something that looked like guilt. Abruptly, a clap of thunder sounded in the distance. Kaori broke away from his gaze and looked towards the sky. "Well, that's funny," she said. "When did those rain clouds appear?" Indeed, the sky was lined with the most unnatural kind of rain clouds Harry had even seen. Harry shrugged his shoulders in confusion.  
  
"I don't know, but if we don't want to get drenched, I suggest that we head inside right now," he replied as wet droplets of rain started to graze his nose. Kaori giggled, as she wiped the water off his face.  
  
"All right then. Let's go," she said as they headed inside. Little did they know that they were being watched by a short bald man named Peter Pettigrew.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Shhh," Kaori said softly to Harry as they opened the portrait wall quietly to a rather embarrassing scene. Ron and Hermione were on the couch in rather comfortable positions. They didn't even notice Harry and Kaori were there until they noticed that they were drenched with water from head to toe, resulting from Kaori's pocket rain cloud that she hid in her robes. Harry and Kaori were laughing their socks off, while Ron and Hermione were sitting there, drenched and blushing.  
  
"We uh-"  
  
"We were just uh-"  
  
They looked at each other for an answer. "Oh, save it," Kaori said to them. "Who do you think we are, your parents? Making out isn't anything new to us, you know," she moaned. "Anyways, dinner's in a few minutes, so we should be heading down to the great hall right about now," she said as she motioned them to follow her out of the common room. Harry followed her, as did a very embarrassed looking Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Harry? You up?" Ron asked Harry in the darkness of their room.  
  
"Yeah. I was just about to leave," he replied back to his best friend as he crawled silently out of bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak from under his pillow.  
  
"Be careful," Ron whispered as Harry slipped out into the common room.  
  
****  
  
Harry climbed stealthily up the stairs towards the portrait of the four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. The portrait was enormous; he wondered why he had never seen it before. Maybe he wasn't meant to see it. Or maybe it had just appeared overnight. Whatever the reason, he climbed up to the portrait and hissed in Parseltongue, "Open up," to the picture of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Nothing happened. Harry scrunched his nose in confusion. Abruptly, there was a soft hissing nose, like a valve that hadn't been opened in a long time was being moved. Then, where the four founders had stood, four identical doors appeared. Harry gave it a double take, and stared at the four doors. *Which one should I open? * He thought. *The person in the letter never said anything about doors. Great. * Suddenly, a low crying emerged from the room where Godric Gryffindor had once posed. It matured into a beautiful melody, one of nobility and elegance. It was the voice of a Phoenix. It filled Harry's very existence, swallowing him up in its melody.  
  
Harry breathed in rigidly, unable to control his feet as they moved towards the door where Gryffindor had stood. His hand rose to the handle of the door; his fingers clutched around the knob. Slowly, he turned the handle, and opened the door to another set of staircases. Harry sighed as he regained his composure; it was back to what the letter had said. Slowly, he climbed staircase after staircase; the flights seemed to be endless. All the while, the song of the phoenix grew louder, until it was all Harry could hear. Finally, he reached the top of the stairs, and gazed upon a sight unfathomable to him.  
  
It was a phoenix, shrouded in light, its wings flailing boldly in the light in manifested. It cried out to Harry as it saw him, and landed next to him. Harry studied the beautiful creature intently, afraid to touch it, but also scared that it would go away if he didn't. It glowed golden, magical sparks emitting from its body. Its feathers were a deep, crimson red, with gold lining the tips of its wings. The phoenix's head was tiny, but strong, and it held its head proudly. It's eyes were the colour of emeralds, glimmering brightly in its own radiance.  
  
Harry held out one trembling hand to the phoenix. He quivered at the sight of such raw beauty and power as he gently touched the forehead of the phoenix. He started to shake violently, and pulled his hand back.  
  
{No,} the phoenix's "voice" resonated in his head. {You will not be harmed.} Harry started at the phoenix.  
  
{You can talk to me?} he asked the creature thorough his mind. The phoenix nodded its small head.  
  
{Yes. Do not be afraid, young Potter. I am here to help you. I am the very essence of Godric Gryffindor, reincarnated. You are in need of much help, am I wrong?}  
  
Harry shook his head. {Yes. Lord Voldemort has come back to power. He is - too powerful, I think even for Professor Dumbledore. I don't know what will happen-}  
  
{And what of you, young Potter? Are you that faithless that you think you have no chance against the dark lord?}  
  
Harry looked at the phoenix, and frowned. {I am not as strong a wizard as Professor Dumbledore. If Dumbledore couldn't-}  
  
{But you contradict yourself, Harry. You have proven yourself many times against the dark lord, and yet you are still bent on thinking that you are inferior to him. Why do you think this, may I ask?}  
  
Harry sighed deeply, and shook his head at the phoenix. {I just don't think I can. Wouldn't I have beaten him before if I could? I just don't think I'm strong enough.} Harry looked distraught at the phoenix.  
  
{Harry, do you know where you are?} the phoenix asked him. Harry looked at him curiously, and shook his head.  
  
{I don't believe I do,} Harry answered honestly.  
  
The phoenix tuned towards the back of the room and nodded to two paintings on the wall over a fireplace. One of them, the one on top, was a picture of Godric Gryffindor. And the one below it was a picture of Harry.  
  
{There. That's me. And look under it. That's you, Harry. You are my heir, by blood. The same blood that ran in my veins also runs in yours. Now do you still think that you are unable to combat the Dark Lord and defeat him?} Harry looked at the portraits in shock, his mouth gaping open.  
  
{But how - how?}  
  
{Harry, accept it. You are my heir. And that also means that the power that once enveloped myself also envelopes you. You do have the power to defeat him.}  
  
Slowly, Harry nodded in resignation. {What do you want me to call you?} he stammered out.  
  
  
  
{Godric. Just Godric. Now Harry, I promised you a gift, didn't I?} Harry nodded jerkily, as Godric placed a wing on Harry's chest. {All right. Now, close your eyes,} Godric said as Harry felt a sudden surge in his body. Everything was moving faster; his molecules felt as if they would burst. A golden light surrounded him and Godric, and it swirled around the two of them. Harry thought he would scream, but no sound would come out of his mouth. Suddenly, it stopped. All of it just stopped.  
  
{Godric? What happened?} Harry asked the phoenix.  
  
{You now have absorbed my power. You now have the use of the full extent of my magical power. At least now the playing field is quite even.} Godric replied.  
  
{What do you mean, 'quite even?'} Harry asked Godric.  
  
{Well, you didn't think that the Dark Lord got his power just from his own strengths, did you? No, he is the heir of Salazar Slytherin. He actually came to Salazar in his last year here. Did you think that his power was his own?} Godric replied.  
  
{So you mean that my power is as great as Voldemort's now?} Harry asked.  
  
{Well, you'll have to hone your skills more finely first, but yes, it will grow and eventually overtake the Dark Lord's. You see, I was always more powerful than Salazar was. And before the Dark Lord came to Salazar, I would say that you were quite a bit more powerful than him. A little training, and you'll be unstoppable, even to the Dark Lord.} Godric replied. {You should go now, Harry. You'll need all your rest for the next day.}  
  
"Thank you, Godric," Harry said out loud as he turned down the stairs and started the climb down, invisibility cloak in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
((A/N: I'm done!!!! I got a severe case of writers block this chapter, so sorry for it taking this long. Hopefully, I'll have chapter 7 up soon. Please R&R!)) 


End file.
